Dr. Hell (Kaiser)
Dr. Hell is the main antagonist of the Mazinkaiser OVA series. Much like the original series, he seeks world domination and to exploit the resources of the Photon Power Laboratory for his own ends. Under his command are the Mechanical and Ghost Mechanical Beasts as well as Baron Ashura. Appearance Dr. Hell has pale blue skin that has wrinkled with age. He has long, messy white hair with a mustache and beard. His eyes have yellow sclera with red pupils. His clothing consists of a body suit that is worn under a long cape. Personality Much like his original series counterpart, Dr. Hell is cruel and calculating man with a strong desire for world domination. He does not take failures lightly, and whenever Baron Ashura comes back in failure, he severely punishes him/her. Hell sees the Photon Power Laboratory as the biggest obstacle to his goal and attempts to destroy it and the Mazinger robots. Hell does however have a sense of respect, accepting Baron Ashura's offer to be of service for a special Mechanical Beast and praised Koji Kabuto for being able to overcome everything Hell threw at him and his robots. Abilities Dr. Hell has a high ingenuity in biological systems and has skills in robotics, creating Baron Ashura from two mummies and remodeling the Iron Masks. After discovering Bardos and remodeling some of their machines into weapons, Dr. Hell had these Mechanical Beasts ready to be used as weapons controlling them through a rod that is used by both him and Baron Ashura. He is also able to create and remodel robots in a small amount of time, remodeling the Mazinger Z and creating the Hell King Gordon in only a few hours or below. In terms of strategy, Hell seems to be better at executing them than Baron Ashura, however unforeseen obstacles tend to get in the way of success. On an unrelated note, Dr. Hell is seen playing the pipe organ in his spare time. History Dr. Hell appeared when Baron Ashura arrived after attacking the Double Mazingers. While Dr. Hell was more than disappointed that more of his Mechanical Beasts were destroyed, he was pleased when Ashura showed him the captured but still damaged Mazinger Z. Dr. Hell had the Mazinger remodeled into a weapon that would fight against the Photon Power Laboratory, Ashura Mazinger. However, with the revelation of the Mazinkaiser, tactics had to be changed. For the rest of the series, Dr. Hell would provide Baron Ashura with Mechanical Beasts to aid in their plans. Unfortunately with Ashura's failures, Dr. Hell grew impatient and severely punished Ashura. Out on an expedition on Bardos Island, Dr. Hell and his Iron Masks uncovered the hidden weapons of the Mycenae Empire, the Ghost Mechanical Beasts. These new and more powerful cybernetic organisms proved to be an invaluable weapon to Dr. Hell, using one to attack the Photon Power Laboratory in a test while also having Baron Ashura thrown in stasis for its failures. Dr. Hell then began an elaborate plan that involved attacking the Photon Power Laboratory from the inside by turning the Venus A into a Ghost Mechanical Beast and attacking with more of them from the outside. This plan seemed to work until the arrival of the complete Great Mazinger and the Kaiser Pilder. With the Mazinkaiser approaching Hell Castle, Dr. Hell had to make preparations for a more powerful Mechanical Beast. Baron Ashura appeared to Dr. Hell, having escaped confinement. It offers itself as material for the final line of defense. Dr. Hell warns of the consequences but with the half-man half-woman's resolve, Dr. Hell accepts and has him/her and a few Iron Masks integrated into a massive Mechanical Beast frame to become the Hell King Gordon. As Koji piloting the Kaiser arrived, Dr. Hell accepts his challenge before summoning the Hell King Gordon to fight as he watched from inside Hell Castle. After the Kaiser used its hidden power to destroy the Gordon, Dr. Hell congratulates Koji and offers him to join his side. Koji refused and prepared to attack. However, Dr. Hell got into a readied escape pod as Hell Castle was about to explode. However the pod became caught in the rubble. Dr. Hell merely proclaimed that he will not die easily and that he will haunt Koji until he dies. Dr. Hell is then seemingly caught in the explosion as the Kaiser escapes. Gallery Doctor_Hell_(Mazinkaiser)_Lineart.jpg|Lineart Category:Kaiser Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Underground Empire